What You Can Find In The Forest
by Construct Master
Summary: Aaron is looking for a place to settle down, and it looks like Undella Town is just too busy in the summer. But before they leave, Aaron overhears a conversation about the sighting of a rare Pokemon - A Meloetta. This is the earliest story in the Aaron Truman timeline as of yet. Enjoy! (Family Genre is pretty much the closest thing, so I went with it.) REVISED.
1. Chapter 1 - Undella

**Hi, this is Construct Master. I have my own trainer, Aaron Truman. I can't really introduce my characters with each story, so I keep a list and timeline at the bottom of my profile page. This is one of the earliest on the timeline, so you don't need to know much here. Check there if you want to read the rest of my stories in order, or just skip around as you wish!**

**And whether or not any of that means two bits to you, please R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

Aaron needed a place to stay. Not just for the night; he could pay for that with his Pokemon earnings. He needed a place to settle down and live, somewhere quiet, no big gym, ideally with beach access and a forest to visit. Right now, Undella town was looking mighty nice.

Aaron Truman had just arrived here an hour ago on the seaplane from Sinnoh. He was walking around town to learn about it, see what residences and attractions it had to offer. His Luxio paced alongside him, resisting the urge to explore and sniff every nook and cranny around him – well, mostly.

"Luxio! We'll eat soon, get back here!" Luxio reluctantly walked back from the pizza place to his trainer. Sitting down and looking up at Aaron, he gave him his best puppy eyes.

Aaron sighed and smiled, patting Luxio on the head. "Not going to work this time, Luxio." The Pokemon frowned and resumed following Aaron as he walked along.

As Aaron walked, he thought through what he saw. It was late summer, and the town seemed only moderately populated. It looked like there was about a half-and-half mix of tourists and regular residents. The town seemed clustered throughout the trees near the shore. Every building was a different pale color from the last, creating a beachy, vacation-based environment. The beach was less than a quarter-mile from the center of town, and people were still swimming in the waters; waters that were cooling but still warm enough to be welcome.

The teenager noticed something else about Undella. A number of the houses were expensive, airy residences. Others more were available for rent.

"Lux! Lux!" The Luxio walking by Aaron seemed particularly interested in one of the homes, and was trying to convince Aaron to follow him closer.

"Alright, Luxio, we can take a look. But any "Private Property" signs and we head back, okay?"

"Luxio!"

* * *

About an hour later Aaron walked back to the middle of town. Upon arrival he had made a beeline for the pizza place Luxio was so eager to visit. Now, after purchasing a pair of large pizzas, Aaron and Luxio had walked over one of several picnic tables spread loosely along the beach. Aaron's Pokemon friends had been returned to their Pokeballs once the plane in had begun landing, but now the trainer released them onto the beach. That team currently consisted of an Eevee and an Emolga.

"Emol!" "Vee!"

Aaron opened the pizza boxes, took out some berries and set out the water bottles he carried with him. With that he decreed, "Alright guys, eat up!"

Luxio and Eevee immediately hopped up and dug in, while Emolga and Aaron waited until the initial rush was over before picking up a slice.

Aaron generally didn't feed his Pokemon simple Pokefood, preferring to at least give them berries and vegetables while he traveled. He actually used it as a bit of a training method for new Pokemon; if the new guy saw the nice food the others ate, he'd have to listen to Aaron to get it. This way, his friends were obedient _and _well-fed. After a while, the don't-listen-get-Pokefood idea fell away for the closer of Aaron's Pokemon. Mostly.

As he and his Pokemon ate, Aaron considered Undella town as a home. The location was great, being so close to the beach AND White Forest, though perhaps that was the problem. Aaron saw clear evidence that this place was packed with tourists in the summer, something Aaron was not a fan of. He had also seen villas labeled as belonging to gym leaders during his exploration with Luxio, one even belonging to a member of Unova's Elite Four! Seeing that this was a vacation spot for members of the Pokemon League also meant it would have likely several trainers and admirers whenever one such member was in town. No, it was looking like Undella would be too busy for Aaron half the year, though sadly perfect the other half.

By now the pizza and berries had pretty much been demolished, with a trio of happy Pokemon and one satisfied trainer to show for it. Aaron stood and picked up the empty water bottles and pizza boxes, dispensing of the latter in a trash can. Beckoning his Pokemon, he said, "Come on guys, let's find a place to sleep. We'll head north tomorrow; Lucanosa Town sounds nice."

Luxio whimpered a little before following. Aaron took notice and asked, "What's wrong Luxio? You want to live here?"

"Lux, Luxio!" was the hopeful response.

"Sorry Luxio," Aaron said, "It's just going to be too busy during the summer. I need the chance for quiet summer days, and I don't think that'll happen here."

Aaron started walking through the town in search of a good hotel. He and his team started to pass a slower-moving duo; a pair of teenage friends. As they overtook them, Aaron managed to hear what they were saying for a moment.

"Really? Who?" Said one.

"I think it was a bug catcher sneaking through the woods, from what I hear," was the other's answer.

"Wow! How about that, a Legendary Pokemon, just a little ways from Undella!"

The mention of Legendary caught Aaron's attention, and he slowed down to match the pair's pace. He tapped one on the shoulder. The young man whirled around.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you mention a Legendary Pokemon nearby. I haven't heard about it, could you enlighten me?"

One of the strangers seemed reluctant to speak, but the one Aaron had originally asked smiled and said, "Sure! I heard earlier today that a bug catcher was trying to move as quietly as possible through the White Forest just south of here, trying to find a rare bug-type. I think it may have been a Beautifly. Instead, he saw a Legendary Pokemon, mythical no less!

Aaron asked, "Which Legendary was it?"

The response that came: "Meloetta."

**Okay, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out this was just too long. Those of you who have read A Loss and a Return can guess the end result here, but just how it happens you'll have to see. Read on!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Research

**Yes I posted this at the same time. I've been itching to write this all day, a chapter break isn't going to stop me!**

After saying goodbye to the pair of friends, Aaron had continued walking to the hotel. He then booked a room at a hotel and immediately went to it. The whole way he turned the name 'Meloetta' over in his head. Being relatively new to Unova he had never heard of this Legendary. Upon reaching the room Emolga had gone to bed, Luxio choosing to stare out the fifth-story window over Undella, head rested on his paws. Aaron instead had taken out his computer. Going to the online Pokedex website, he searched 'Meloetta.'

**#648 MELOETTA: THE MELODY POKEMON.**

Typing: Normal/Psychic (Aria); Normal/Fighting (Pirouette).

Gender Ratio: Genderless/Unknown.

Like with most Legendaries, Meloetta appears to be the only of it's kind. This Pokemon is known as Legendary for two reasons: 1, Because of its singing ability, possessing a song beautiful enough to calm or postpone nearly all hostility for those who hear it. 2, Because of its unique ability as a conduit for the Reveal Glass, the control mechanism and summoner of the Forces of Nature Trio. For more information on this relationship, see 'Forces of Nature.' Unrelated to this ability, Meloetta can also change to Pirouette form, usually for combat scenarios. Pirouette Form will switch Meloetta's psychic typing for fighting, making Meloetta additionally one of two normal-psychic _and_ Normal-fighting types, the others being Gigafarig and Mega Lopunny respectively. Also, Meloetta possesses the ability to render herself invisible.

Scroll down to the subcategories list, click "BEHAVIOR."

"What few sightings and occurrences with Meloetta known portray it as a generally kind but timid Pokemon. If you earn its trust, it is helpful, friendly, and pleasant. The hard part is earning itstrust. The majority of the few recorded sightings show that anything that scares or surprises them is often not met with retaliation, but disappearance. Attempts to capture them are as of yet always fruitless, as the Pokemon will both disappear and if necessary confuse the attacking Pokemon. In Pirouette form, its Fighting-type moves will usually fend off the Pokemon. Important to note is that it seems Meloetta can not attack while invisible. Pokeballs, somehow even the Master Ball, can be resisted by this Legendary."

"Vee?"

Aaron was jerked out of his reading to see Eevee had jumped on his lap. The Pokemon curled up against Aaron's stomach. Smiling, Aaron stroked the little guy, feeling his slow, rhythmic breathing. Turning off his computer, he spoke quietly.

"Hey Eevee, how about tomorrow we go the forest?"

Eevee looked up at his trainer and smiled back. "Ee-vee!"

Aaron continued to pet the little Normal type, thinking about tomorrow.

**I think I'll cap off the chapter here, but I'm not done yet!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest

**And so it continues, the following morning!**

"Emolga, emol!" cried the electric squirrel as he sailed through the air. From his starting point on a branch he made a direct course to Aaron's head, landing precisely and gently. He rested for a moment on his trainer's head.

"Enjoying yourself Emolga?" Aaron asked his passenger. It sure seemed the others were. Luxio and Eevee were running basically everywhere within a sight radius of Aaron. Their friend's decision to visit White Forest was met with no opposition, and Aaron actually had to put Emolga in his Pokeball for a little while to keep him from flitting away in Undella Town.

Aaron himself was glad to be here. He came to give his Pokemon and himself a day of rest, but he also had an ulterior motive – Meloetta. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could catch a glance of the small singer. He wasn't dead-set though, and not hugely expecting his wish to be met.

Before too long Aaron and friends turned off the main path to explore a bit. Luxio was charged with excitement **(Punpunpun)**, and upon Aaron's approval rushed ahead at Giga-impact velocity. Emolga meanwhile extracted pleasure by flitting from branch to branch above Aaron's head.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron finally found a place to sit down. They reached a small clearing, largely overshadowed by one of the few massive trees in the forest. It was these trees that gave White Forest its name. Appearing to be a hybrid of an oak and a birch tree, it was thick like an old oak but colored with bark white and smooth like a birch.

Aaron walked over to the tree and slowly sat down against its old visage. Speaking to to his Pokemon, he said, "Hey guys, you can go explore if you want, just don't go too far, and come back in a few hours or if you hear me calling, okay?"

Emolga nodded at Aaron and flew off. Luxio chased after him. Eevee stayed by Aaron, once again curling up in his lap.

"I guess you want to stay with me, Eevee?"

The normal type responded with a simple "Vee.."

Aaron smiled. He closed his eyes and petted Eevee's fur.

"Hey Eevee, how would you like a Legendary on our team?" He said. "Remember that Ultra Ball I got from a battle? I still have it in my bag. Maybe today we'll see Meloetta, and we can befriend it, and then we'll have another special friend to play with..."

As the two rested Aaron dropped off to sleep, but Eevee stayed half awake, thinking and looking at nothing.

* * *

An hour later, Eevee was about to drop off himself. He thought he saw Luxio dash past a few minutes ago, but that mattered little to him. His eyes already closed, the world was fading away when he heard music. Waking up, Eevee didn't move until his brown ears confirmed it: Someone was humming.

Raising his head from his paws, the little Pokemon looked around. He saw nothing. Eevee realized the melody was coming from above. Looking up, he saw nothing to explain the humming in the branches. Wait, what was that?

Sitting in the crook of two larger branches was a small Pokemon with green hair, a black upper dress and white legs. Its eyes were closed. Eevee recognized it; it was that thing Aaron was looking at last night on his computer. Maybe that's what he was talking about?

Eevee nudged Aaron, whispering, "Eevee, eev. Eevee!"

Aaron took a deep breath before his eyes opened, looking at Eevee. "Hey little guy, what's up? What's that music?

Eevee pointed his nose up the tree. Aaron followed his gaze and almost gasped. He breathed oh-so-quietly, "Oh, wow.."

The Meloetta in the tree stopped humming and opened its eyes. Looking down, its gaze met Aaron's. And stayed there. Neither moved, surprised at each other's presence, and waiting for the other to do something.

Aaron was completely at a loss at what to do; he didn't think that he'd see Meloetta without it immediately running away. The stareoff continued for a few more seconds before Aaron thought of something to say.

"You don't have to stop singing."


	4. Chapter 4 - Appearance

The Meloetta continued to stare. It remained silent, apparently unwilling to take Aaron up on his offer.

Aaron may not have been moving, but his heart and brain were working overtime. In return for all that labor, he got nothing more than various ways of conveying the idea _"OHMYGOSH."_ Aaron wanted to get Meloetta to do something, anything to break the quiet, but not scare it off. Eevee meanwhile had decided to just watch.

"Um, I have no idea what to say, I really wasn't expecting to see you."

Silence.

"I really liked your humming, it was nice." Aaron almost slapped himself for thinking up something so cliché.

More silence.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The moment the words left his mouth he thought,_ 'Can I come up with anything other than clichés it has to have heard before!?'_

The Meloetta looked at him a few more seconds. Then, it got up, levitating in midair. Aaron tried to keep as still as possible as the Legendary floated down next to him. The green-haired Pokemon stood only two feet tall, as high as Aaron was sitting.

"Eev?" Eevee got up from Aaron and walked right up to the Meloetta. Rather than run away, the Pokemon kneeled down and hugged Eevee.

"Eh-ta?" it asked, patting the Eevee on the head.

"Vee!"

Aaron's heartbeat doubled upon hearing Meloetta's childlike voice. He still didn't move, but he tried speaking.

"I guess you like Eevee?"

A nod and a smile was his answer.

"I..um..like him too! He's part of my team. The others are out in the forest. Besides Eevee I have a Luxio and an Emolga I got as a gift from a friend. I generally prefer electric-type Pokemon, you see."

The air was then filled with nothing. No one spoke for several seconds.

"Um..do you want to meet them?"

Meloetta shook its head. She said, "Melo. Eh-ta!" and disappeared.

Aaron bolted up. "Wait! Come back?" In response, silence. This time, Aaron did slap himself. "Great," He said aloud. "My first encounter with a Legendary Pokemon and it flies away."

"Vee!" Says Eevee, smiling and pawing at his leg. It really seemed to be an encouragement.

Aaron sighed, then said, "Oh well, I guess Meloetta's really shy. Or it thought I was an idiot."

After calling back Emolga and Luxio, he decided to join in their fun, and several hours and a few 'accidental' shocks later, everyone was tired and happy. Heading back to Undella Town, Aaron looked at his Pokemon. "Hey guys, we're in no hurry. Want to come back to the forest tomorrow?"

"Emol, emolga!" "Luxio, lux lux!" "Ee-vee!"

Aaron smiled. "Guess so. Maybe we'll meet Meloetta again."

As the group walked back to Undella town, someone was carefully studying them, watching their behavior, their demeanor, just how they acted. Guess who?

**That was fun. And hard. I was literally as at a loss as Aaron to begin with; I had no idea how to make him interact with a legendary Pokemon. I must have sat at my computer for 10 minutes before I thought of something. Speaking of sitting, I've been here at least 3.5 hours. Titanfall can wait, I'm finishing this. I'd estimate 1-2 chapters left.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Offer

A few hearty meals and a night's sleep later, Aaron and his Pokemon were headed back to White Forest. The trip through misty Route 14 was uneventful save for the attack of a wild Golduck. This threat was easily dispatched with a few bolts from Emolga and Luxio. Upon reaching the forest, Aaron decided to head for the same White Forest tree he was at yesterday, on the way-off chance the Meloetta would come back.

Once they got there, Aaron once again sent off his Pokemon, but this time Eevee went with them. As they left, it looked like he and Emolga were playing a game where the objective for the Normal type was to follow the Electric as closely as possible.

Rather than taking another nap, Aaron took out his Pokedex and computer from his bag. His Pokedex was a special one, built with a USB plugin. This way, Aaron could plug it into his laptop and scroll through it on his computer's screen. This is what he did now, passing the time by looking at the Pokemon found around Lacunosa town.

Awhile later, Aaron was lingering on the Absol entry, intrigued, when he heard some rustling in the leaves. Looking up, he saw nothing. Looking to the left, he saw nothing. Looking to the right, a Meloetta stared him in the face.

Aaron froze, looking back at the returned Legendary. The two stared at each other, again waiting for something to happen. Aaron thought, _'Okay, what to say, what the heck do I say? Maybe just openness will do something."  
_

Aaron took a deep breath. Then, he began speaking.

"Okay, I'm going to be completely honest. I would love to catch you. I even have an Ultra Ball in my bag I've kept for a special Pokemon. You certainly qualify, but I don't want you to feel threatened. Heck, why would you, you've resisted a Master Ball. Like I said, I have Emolga and Luxio as the other Pokemon I keep with me usually; you saw Eevee yesterday. They are my friends too. They're almost like family to me. Right now I'm exploring the world, looking for a place to settle down with my Pokemon. I'd love to have you with us.

When I heard you might be here two days ago, I did some research. I've learned about you, the ancients, and the Forces of Nature. I promise I have no intentions of using you to gain access to Tornadus, Thrundurus and Landorus. I've learned enough to know it hurts you deeply, and you've been through enough of that already. If you do decide to become my Pokemon, I won't treat you harshly, and I know my Pokemon won't either. Sorry! Maybe _'__become my Pokemon' _is a bad way to say it...um.."

Aaron hit a roadblock in his speech. He paused before stammering, "Sorry. I'm kind of out of stuff to say. That's really it."

* * *

He waited for a very long fifteen seconds before the Meloetta smiled. "Eh-ta, Meloetta."

Aaron blinked, and said, "I..What does that mean? You won't come?"

The Meloetta shook its head, still smiling.

"You want to think it over, learn more about me?"

Another no, accompanied by a giggle.

Aaron gulped. "You..You want to be my Pokemon?" He immediately slapped himself for using the 'ownership' phrase again.

"Meloetta!" The small Pokemon nodded.

Aaron blinked again. That's the most reaction he could muster at the moment. His brain was working overtime to do nothing but experience awe at the fact that a Legendary Pokemon with a bad track record with humans just _agreed _to be his. After a few seconds Meloetta walked over to Aaron's bag and looked back at him. "Melo?"

"Oh, right, the Pokeball," Aaron snapped out of his stupor. Hands slightly shaking, he felt through the backpack and took out the white, black and gold Ultra ball. Pointing it at Meloetta, he pressed the button.

Meloetta dematerialized into a red mist and flew into the Pokeball. The sphere vibrated once.

_"It's going to jump out," _Aaron thought.

The ball wobbled again.

_"This is just a joke. Now way is Meloetta actually agreeing."_

A third vibration.

_"Here it comes..."_

**Click. **The ball released a few sparks of twinkling light; a procedure in-built to celebrate a caught Pokemon.

Aaron just looked at the ball. Last time he checked, he was holding a one-of-a-kind Legendary Meloetta who had willingly agreed to have him as its trainer without so much as a battle. In his Pokeball. If the world were a comic strip his head would be a small mushroom cloud. Mind = Blown.

It took a full minute of staring for Aaron to remember to open the Pokeball. He pressed the button again and Meloetta rematerialized in front of him. The Pokemon flew up to eye level, hands behind her back. "Eh-ta?"

Aaron had no idea what it was saying. Speaking aloud, he said, "Um, do you want a name?"

Meloetta shook her head.

"Ok. Do you have a name already, or just want to be called Meloetta."

The Pokemon winked and nodded. "Melo, Meloetta?"

Aaron took a deep breath.

"Um, one question. Kind of awkward. The Pokedex lists you as genderless, but I find that hard to believe given, um..." He motioned his head towards her dress. "...That."

The Meloetta giggled and drew a symbol on the ground. It appeared to be a stick figure without legs and a large head. The symbol ran through Aaron's brain before it clicked.

"Oh," He said to the Pokemon. "That's the female symbol. You're a girl, right?"

Meloetta nodded.

"Okay, Meloetta. How about I introduce you to my team? They should be around here somewhere."

"Eh-ta!"

What Aaron didn't know was that Meloetta had already seen Luxio, Emolga, and Eevee. Yesterday she had followed Aaron back to Undella Town, invisible. She had followed Aaron through the whole day and night, sleeping on the air conditioner as it blew warm air, inches away from a sleepy Luxio. She had learned how he acted, how he treated others, how he treated his Pokemon. She saw Aaron was good to them, courteous to other people, and his words to her showed that he wasn't one of the trainers who had only wanted a trophy, something to parade in front of friends. Those trainers only got a disabled Pokeball and fainted Pokemon for their trouble. He certainly didn't seem to be a megalomaniac, the kind of villain who had caused her Grandmother so much harm. Aaron really seemed to care. Aaron was someone Meloetta wanted to travel with, to be friends with. Maybe someday she would tell her new trainer her name.

As the two went to find the others, Meloetta started humming.

**Wow. That. Felt. Great. And took about four and a half hours straight. Just like A Loss and a Return, I'm about out of words and exhausted at this point.**

**In closing, please slap that review button! It means a lot to me! I'd love to see what I can improve. Finally, I..nope. Out of words. Good night everybody.**

**Wait, Grandmother? *Foreshadowing intensifies***


End file.
